How They Met: MY VERSION
by xStart.a.RIOTx
Summary: ONESHOT! This is a oneshot of how I think the Teen Titans should meet! It is sort of similiar to the episode "Go!". The pairing is Raven and Robin. This story is from the author of "My Wish Came True". Please read and review!


A hooded girl with a dark blue cloak was wandering around Jump City during the night. Her name was Raven and she was trying to find a way to be good and be good to the world.

"_Ok, how am I supposed to be good to the world if I can't find some stupid good thing to do?!" _Raven thought.

Suddenly, she heard soft (but loud enough to hear) footsteps behind her. She looked behind her, and a few meters away, she saw a guy in a robber's outfit and had a gun in his hand. He was looking straight at her direction.

"_Oh my gosh! What do I do? Should I use my powers?? No!! I don't want to destroy anything, not again,"_ Raven said in her mind. So instead of flying away, Raven ran away as fast as she could.

Raven looked behind her and the guy was chasing her by running. Raven started to get scared and looked ahead of her. Ahead, she saw two ways to go. The way on the left was just going straight some more. The way on the right turned right into the shadows.

Raven chose to go right because she thought she would be more comfortable and safer in the dark. She turned right and to her surprise, she had just walked into an alley with a dead end, and the robber guy went in too.

"Oh great," Raven mumbled. _"Now what do I do??_" she thought to herself.

Raven backed up as the robber pointed his gun at her. The robber demanded her calmly, "Give me your money."

Raven looked at him and replied while stammering, "Umm, t..to be honest w..with you, I…I don't have any money."

The robber chuckled. "Oh, you must have money. Everyone does," the robber said.

"She said she doesn't have any!" a new voice yelled. A boy jumped down and landed in front of Raven, protecting her. He went into a martial arts pose right away. Raven studied him. This boy looked sixteen years old, like Raven, only a little bit older, he had jet black hair that was spiked up. He had a mask that covered his eyes only and he was wearing an outfit that was the colors of a traffic light.

"_This guy looks kinda hot…….Raven, shut up!! Just pull yourself together and try to solve the situation," _thought Raven. "Look, I can handle this myself," Raven whispered to the boy. The boy just ignored her and tried to kick the robber, but the robber dodged the kick.

Raven shook her head and screamed, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A form of black energy shot out from her hands and went around the robber. She levitated him in the air, opened up a teleportation portal, smirked and said teasingly, "And you thought I couldn't handle this myself. Should I put him in jail?"

The boy just stood there stunned with his mouth hanging. "Y…yeah, p..put him in jail," he stammered. Raven smiled and levitated him over the portal, and dropped him into it. Then, she started to walk away.

"Wait!" the boy screamed. He grabbed her shoulder softly to stop her from running away. She stopped and turned around, and the wind started to blow. The wind blew her hood off her head and blew the cloak so that her body was showing. The boy stared at her in awe.

"_Her purple-close-to-black hair looks kinda cool, and why does she have a red chakra on her forehead? Her skin is pale, but those big, blue, beautiful eyes!! Her body is just right and she looks cute. Wait, what?? Robin, what are you saying?!" _Robin thought in his head. "Who are you?" Robin asked her.

"Raven, my name is Raven," Raven answered, "How about you, Walking Traffic Light?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"My name's Robin, nice to meet you," Robin replied. He smiled with his mouth closed and held out his green gloved hand. Raven shook it. Right after they shook hands, there was a light green explosion to the right of them.

"Let's go," Robin told her. He grabbed her hand and Raven blushed as he did and they ran to the source of the explosion. When they got there, they saw a girl about their age just standing there. Her hair was red, her eyes were glowing light green, she looked furious, and she had metal hand cuffs on her hands.

The mysterious girl started banging everything with her handcuffs and the banging was destroying everything. "She's going to destroy the whole city! Come on Raven, we've got to stop her!" Robin screamed. He ran right to the girl and started attacking her.

"Wait, Robin, no!! You can't just jump to conclusions like that!! Fighting might not be the answer!!" Raven yelled back. Obviously, Robin wasn't listening to her. He was to busy attacking the mysterious girl, and the girl was attacking him back too. Raven just stood there, rolled her eyes, and watched them fight.

When Robin was about to get hit hard by the alien girl, a green rhino came and hit her. Then the green rhino changed back into a boy with green skin, pointy ears, a stupid looking mask, a black and magenta costume, silver gloves, and magenta boots.

"I'm ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How may I help you?" Beast Boy asked, but then he got surprised and all happy and cheered, "Wowzers!! You're Robin!!"

"Yes I am, and you can start helping me by not calling me sir," Robin replied. Beast Boy nodded proudly and they started to attack the alien girl again. But before they could even attack her, she threw a city bus at them. Beast Boy dodged it but Raven was about to get hit by it.

"Raven, watch out!!" Robin yelled. He ran and jumped on her to push her away from the bus. When they landed, Robin was on top of Raven. They both started blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry," Robin shyly said. He got off of her and held out his gloved hand. Raven took his hand and Robin helped her up. Back to the bus…..

A really tall guy, maybe one or two years older than Raven and Robin stopped the bus from moving by putting his hands forward and holding it back. "YO! WHO'S HERE MESSING UP MY NEIGHBORHOOD?!" the tall guy said (I'm gonna start calling him Cyborg since all of you know it's him). The tall guy was wearing dark grey jogging pants, a light grey hoodie, and he was African American.

"She started it!" Beast Boy said while pointing at the alien girl (ok people, I'm gonna start calling her Starfire, you know that's Starfire, because I am SO FREAKIN TIRED of putting "the alien girl").

Starfire stood there angrily and tired, and banged her handcuffs to the ground. The bang shook the whole city like there was an earthquake. Then, she started furiously shooting multiple starbolts at a time at the four other teens. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg raced through the starbolts and Raven stayed where she was in a force field she put around herself.

A few minutes later, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got tired of racing through the starbolts. They went behind the bus to catch their breath, and Raven secretly went there too. They didn't even notice her.

"That girl's gonna destroy the whole city!!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin clenched his fists together. "I won't let her," he replied determinedly. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were about to run up to the alien girl and attack her again, but then a black wall of energy appeared between Starfire and them. They looked behind them and saw Raven with her hood up and hands glowing black.

"Maybe the answer isn't fighting…" Raven suggested. _"I was telling you this before, but you didn't listen!! Maybe it's time to listen and do it."_ Raven said in Robin's mind while smiling at him.

Robin understood her and smiled back. Then he started to walk towards Starfire and Raven followed. Cyborg and Beast Boy just stayed back and watched.

Robin tapped on Starfire's shoulder. She turned around and was about to attack Robin. But then, Raven held her arms so she wouldn't budge and not attack Robin. So Starfire just looked at Robin and Raven angrily. But as soon as Robin removed her handcuffs, from her arms, she became calm.

"It's all right, we're just here to help," Robin calmly said, "Now tell me, why-" He got cut off by Starfire pushing Raven off of her, and then she grabbed Robin and kissed him on the lips for ten seconds. Raven, who was just sitting there, looked at them with a hint of jealousy on her face. Cyborg and Beast Boy just looked at them wide eyed. After the ten seconds of kissing, Starfire pushed Robin away roughly.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, leave me alone!" Starfire warned, and then she flew off.

"Why'd she kiss you?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Raven looked like she was going to explode of jealousy and Cyborg noticed this.

"I don't know," Robin replied. He wiped his lips as if he were wiping the kiss away.

"She kissed you to absorb the English language from you so she could speak it," Raven answered.

"How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven replied, "Well, um…..uh…..I read her mind."

"You read minds?!" Robin asked in a surprised tone. _"She could have heard what I said in my mind when her hood came off!! That would be embarrassing!" _Robin thought in his head.

"Yes, I can. But I can only read minds when I'm touching the person whose mind I'm reading. I was holding her arms back, so I read her mind," Raven explained. Robin nodded his head and started to walk off. "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help."

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"I'm going to track down the alien, I have to find out if she's a threat," Robin replied.

"More like find out if she's gonna give him another kiss…" Cyborg muttered under his breath.

Beast Boy ran up to Robin and asked, "Sir….I mean Robin, do you think we could he-"

"Sorry, but I just went solo…..I'm not really looking to join a team," interrupted Robin. Then he walked off. Beast Boy shrugged and then Raven and Cyborg started walking away too.

Beast Boy asked both of them, "Hey, do you guys wanna get a pizza??" He went up to Raven and Raven turned her head away from him.

"I…I shouldn't…." Raven replied. Then she walked off. Beast Boy then went to Cyborg.

He started to put a goofy grin on his face and cheered, "Well, it's just you and me, dude! I haven't had any friends since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be sweet! Do you wanna play some video games-OOF!!" Beast Boy got cut off because he bumped into Cyborg who stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned around, removed his hood, revealing his half human half robot body and gave  
Beast Boy and irritated and angry look. "THERE! TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK! I HAD AN ACCIDENT AND NOW I'M A MONSTER! A CYRBORG!!" Cyborg yelled back.

"A Cyborg? COOL!!" Beast Boy exclaimed while observing Cyborg, "You're like Robotman 2.0!!"

Cyborg looked at him with a surprised and you-know-what-you're-weird look. "You're a weird little dude, you know that??" Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy giggled and smiled. "You called me dude!!" Beast Boy screamed. Then, Cyborg put his hood up and started to leave. "See you later, I guess. Right dude? Dude?"

As soon as Beast Boy was about to ask again, a large shadow cast over the whole entire city. Beast Boy looked up, and his eyes popped out of his head. There was a big alien ship over their city!!

"DUDE!!" Beast Boy yelled in surprise and shock. Cyborg, Raven, and Robin ran back to Beast Boy. It was a Gordanian ship that was looking for Starfire. The ship went over the future site of Titans Tower and it dropped a tremendous cylinder like capsule on the island. A hologram of the Gordanian King came out of the capsule and it started talking.

"People of Earth! We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner-a very _dangerous_ prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will only leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your city's destruction will be absolute," the Gordanian king warned.

"That's a big ship…." Cyborg brought up.

"And those are some scary-looking aliens," Beast Boy added.

"And they told us not to interfere…." Raven added.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "You're still going after her, aren't you?" asked Cyborg. Robin nodded back.

"Can we come too??" Beast Boy asked in an excited tone. Robin smiled at them.

"I suppose I could use some help this time…" Robin replied. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all smiled back at him. They all followed Robin, but then Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at them in a worried look, then looked down at her feet, and turned her back on them. The wind came and blew her hood off.

Then Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Robin. "Hey, are you in?" Raven looked at him with a sad face.

"I'm not really the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around…." She told him. She looked down with a depressed face.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder again, which made her look up and into his eyes (well, masked eyes). "I already know enough about you," Robin replied while smiling. Raven looked at him happily and smiled. Right after that, all of them saw Gordanians coming to search the place, so they ran in a nearby alley to hide. The Gordanians landed and searched the whole city for Starfire.

"Okay guys, we need some way to track-" Robin started, but then he got cut off by Raven.

"She's near," Raven stated. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg looked at her with puzzled looks.

"What? I can sense things," Raven explained. Beast Boy turned into a dog and smelled the ground. Then he turned back into his self.

"And I've picked up her scent!" Beast Boy cheered.

Cyborg looked at the tracker in his arm and said, "And I can hear her heartbeat." They all use these tracking devices which led them to a video store. There was a big hole on the wall and they went through it quietly. There in the store, they saw Starfire munching and chewing down on popcorn and candy and chocolate with the wrappers and plastic in a messy way.

"Uh….those taste better without the wrappers…." Beast Boy told her. Starfire was about to eat another bag of popcorn, but then she turned around, looked at them angrily, and warmed up a starbolt in each of her hands. Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg started getting scared and backing up when she let out a snarl.

"It's all right, we're friends, remember??" Robin reminded her.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" Starfire asked.

"Just….trying to be nice," Robin replied while backing up with the rest of the team with his hands up.

"Nice? We do not have that word on my planet. Closest is rutha-weak!" Starfire told him.

Cyborg became really impatient and kind of angry. "Well around here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you as prisoner!" Cyborg stated.

Starfire started to cool down and stopped warming up her starbolts. "Not prisoner. I am….prize. The Gordanians wish to deliver me to the Citadel, to live my days as their servant," explained Starfire.

"And the Citadel is??" Raven curiously asked.

Starfire looked at her and said, "Not nice."

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have to say anything about it," Robin told her.

Raven walked up beside him and corrected him with a face of jealousy, "Don't you mean we??" Right after she said that, the wall exploded and made the five teens fall to the ground.

"SEIZE HER!!" a Gordanian yelled. The five teens got back up and started to attack the Gordanians. Cyborg punched and kicked the Gordanians. Beast Boy turned into different kinds of animals and attacked them too. Starfire used her alien strength and starbolts to attack the Gordanians. Robin used his gadgets to attack them. Raven used her telekinetic powers to attack them.

A Gordanian just hit Raven to the ground and she was about to get hit by another one. But then, Robin hit the one that was about to hit her. It fell to the ground and Robin helped her up. Then, a Gordanian behind Robin was about to hit them with its tail. "LOOK OUT!!" Raven screamed. Her eyes glowed white and she surrounded the Gordanian with a black aura and threw him over somewhere else.

"Thanks," Robin told her. They smiled to each other, and then they started fighting again. Starfire was about to get smashed by a large Gordanian, but then Cyborg started wrestling it. While he was wrestling it, his hoodie and jogging pants started ripping off his body. As soon as he was done fighting it, his whole half robot half human body was exposed. A few minutes later, the Gordanians retreated back to their ship.

"I believe your expression is…thanks," Starfire thanked. Cyborg smiled back at her, and then realized what happened to his clothes.

"Aw man, my suit!!" cried Cyborg.

"So? I think you look way cooler without it," complimented Beast Boy.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid with the goofy mask," Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy looked at him disbelievingly. "What? This mask is supposed to be cool!! Isn't it, Raven??" Raven and Cyborg shook their heads.

"But….but what about my secret identity?" pointed out Beast Boy.

"What secret identity? You're green," Raven answered.

"But…uh…., mm….oh….uh….hmmm," Beast Boy tried to think of a come back, but couldn't find any. He gave up, removed his mask, and dropped it to the ground.

Robin clenched his fists together and said "This isn't over, now that we've interfered…"

"Trogaar, the Gordanian king, will strike back. It is only a matter of-" Starfire continued.

She got interrupted by a new hologram that came from the cylinder capsule on the future site of Titans Tower.

"Fools!! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!!" growled the hologram of Trogaar.

The ship went over the city and was getting ready to shoot a giant laser gun to destroy the whole city. Raven looked up and sarcastically said, "Great."

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go team," sourly said Cyborg.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted on being nice!!" Starfire angrily yelled at Robin.

"What?! My fault?! You blast me, you _kiss _me-but you never stopped to mention they have a giant particle weapon?!" Robin yelled back.

While they were arguing in the background, Beast Boy yelled to Cyborg, "We're doomed!! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!!"

Cyborg looked at him as if he were crazy. "SAY WHAT?! I was ready to walk before you!!" Cyborg screamed back. Everyone except Raven was fighting, bickering, and arguing. Raven, was trying to concentrate as best as she could. But everyone was arguing too loud, so she finally lost it.

She covered Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin with a black aura and yelled, "QUIET!!" She levitated them in the air and they all stopped arguing and looked at her. "Look! It would really help if all you would stop your bickering and pull yourselves together!!" She then levitated them down and removed them from her black aura.

Robin nodded in agreement. "She's right. Now who's with me and her?!" Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy asked, "Sooo, how are we gonna stop them??"

"First, we have to find a way to get in without letting them know we're there," Robin replied. He then looked at Raven and asked her, "Do you have some sort of teleportation power??"

"I can try," she answered back. She closed her eyed and started to focus. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, waved her hands in the air, and yelled, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!" A few seconds later, they arrived in the ship.

Beast Boy shivered. "Brr! That dark energy stuff gives me the…" as soon as Beast Boy saw Raven giving him an annoyed glare, he quickly said, "Uh...I mean…it's cool!!"

Robin whispered, "We have to get to the firing controls, we don't have much time!" Starfire led the way, Cyborg came after her, then Beast Boy, then Robin, and last was Raven. She looked at the rest of the team and stopped where she was. She closed her eyes, put her hood down, and wasn't really sure if she should be there. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, mind telling me why you're always alone?" Robin asked her. Raven looked at him with a sad look.

"You heard him, I don't exactly fit in…" answered Raven.

Robin smiled at her and gave her a reassuring look. "She's an alien, he's a kid with green skin, he's a tall half robot half human, and I'm a walking traffic light, you fit in just fine," Robin told her. Raven smiled back at him and eased herself.

Suddenly, Beast Boy tapped on Robin's shoulder and said, "You guys," he said while pointing past Starfire and Cyborg, "I think they know we're here!" Gordanians were all around them. They beat them up and went into the control room.

"Attack!!" Trogaar yelled. The five teens started attacking the aliens. Robin was beating up a Gordanian with his Bo staff. But then it tripped him so he was about to get smashed by the alien. All of a sudden, Raven popped up from the floor and put a black force field in front of her and Robin. But the Gordanian was starting to break it.

When the Gordanian was about to crush Raven and Robin, Cyborg shot it with his sonic cannon, "BOOYAH! I never knew I could do that with my arm!" He also didn't know there was a Gordanian behind him that was about to smash him, but then Starfire hit him with some starbolts and he hurled to the ground. But then, Gordanians grabbed Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg and a couple Gordanians were surrounding Robin and Raven.

Raven started to get an angry look on her face and her eyes started to glow white. "Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!" she yelled. A black aura surrounded the ship and the firing controls got destroyed by it. The control room exploded and the ship fell on the sea and started to float on it.

Raven grabbed Robin and started to fly out of the ship. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Beast Boy turned into a bird and they followed Robin and Raven. They had just saved the city from getting vaporized. They all landed on the island with the cylinder capsule. It was morning already and the sunrise was starting. They watched the alien ship leave their planet and watched the sunrise.

"Wow. That's quite a view..." Raven said.

"Somebody oughta build a place up here," Cyborg added.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach," joked Beast Boy.

"What if…..if all of us did?" Robin wondered out loud. They all looked at him.

"Please, tell us what you mean by this?" Starfire asked.

"Well, what if we became a team, and protected the city from now on? And we built our headquarters here? I mean, come on, all of us don't have any homes and we could use each other's company, we're friends, right? So what if we lived here?" Robin explained.

"But we still don't know everyone's names!" Cyborg told him.

"Okay, then we'll introduce ourselves to everyone right now and start the team at the same time, I'm Robin," Robin said. He put his hand out.

Raven put her hand on top of his. They both blushed when they did this. "I'm Raven," she said.

Then Starfire put her hand on top of Raven's. "Greetings. In your planet, my name is, Starfire," she greeted.

Then Beast Boy put his hand. "I'm Beast Boy," he told everyone.

Last was Cyborg. He put his hand on top of Beast Boy's. "Hey y'all. I'm Cyborg," he said.

"What are we gonna call our team?? We still don't have a name!!" Beast Boy asked.

Robin thought for a moment and then smiled. "How about….the Teen Titans?" he asked them. Each of them thought about it and they nodded their heads and smiled. Then they screamed, "Teen Titans!!" and lifted their hands in the air.

They were officially the Teen Titans now.


End file.
